Why Doesn't He Want Me?
by JonnyFleetxdxd
Summary: this will turn out to be a Paul/Embry story if I get some  encouraging reviews : I had amazing help from MrsWolfPack the nicest person I've talked to on FF... R&R if you wan't more PM me if you have any thoughts or sugestions
1. Chapter 1

Paul's Embry

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight and I never will just own my ideas. But I do however own Mike he is all mine. ALL Mine!**

**This is a pairing of Paul and Embry and will not contain any of the vampires and the demon spawn was never born to me Stephanie ruined her books by creating her and that's my opinion =) any ways back to the story, oh and Thank you to the wonderful MrsWolfPack for making this story amazing If I do say so myself. She is a wonderful writer look her up!**

* * *

><p>"Paul!" I heard someone shout across the cafeteria, an angry tenor to their voice as they watched me walk away from them but I ignored them, keeping my eyes forward; keeping my eyes on <em>him. <em>

Embry Call a sophomore in La Push High School. Long, ebony hair that fell around his shoulders, developing muscles that added to his appeal, dark russet skin and striking features; they all appealed to me. They drove me crazy. They drove me crazy because they were all _mine_, just as he was. My imprint. My Embry.

Ever since I imprinted on him not even a month or so ago, he was all I could see, all I could think, all I could even _dream_ about and not being able to have him the way I wanted was driving me insane with need and want. I wanted him by my side; I needed that. I wanted him in my arms; I needed that. I wanted him to be entirely _MINE_, no one else's; I NEEDED that.

I needed him to know that he could trust me; that I could keep him safe from anything and everything that came our way. I needed him to know that I would love him, satisfy him in all sense of the word.

He'd grown exponentially over the last couple of months, especially by our standards and I wanted to get close to him, to get to know him. I wanted him to see that I clearly liked him before everything literally blew up in his face and hell, maybe even get him to like me back before it does as well. I didn't want him to feel trapped with me. I wanted him to want it too. I needed him to. I wanted him to have some measure of choice, but of course, still end up with me. He was mine after all.

There was one main reason why he wouldn't let me get even ten feet from him; one reason why I personally hated my personality but was unable to change it, I didn't know how to. He knows about my man whoring background and won't let me into his life despite how many times I tried to get him. He hears the rumors spread about me of whom I'd just been with and who my next conquest was. He, just like all the rest of the school, knew exactly what I was like and because he was even half the descent guy that I knew he was, he wanted nothing to do with me. Though I would never admit it even to my mother, it hurt...a lot.

I was thrust from my reverie when I heard my name again, only this time it was closer. I swiftly spun around to see Jared glaring down at me, arms crossed over his chest and so obviously not happy. Not that I cared. What the hell was his problem? He continued to glare before inclining his head back behind me. I glowered, glancing behind me only to realize that Embry was standing not two feet away from me, obviously scared shitless and looking like he might bolt any second now.

Damn...I knew I was following him but so close? I say I was sorry but I wouldn't for two reasons. One, under no circumstances does Paul Meraz apologize to anybody, not even my own imprint. The word is not in my vocabulary. The second reason was because I just couldn't damn well help it. The imprint makes it so, so hard to stay away from him. He was like a freaking drug or something and I was his only true addict.

I turned to face Embry, opening my mouth to say something as I tried to not let his terrified face get to my conscience but I was cut off before I'd even started by that mother fucker, Mike, wrapping his arms around MY Embry's waist, hugging him tightly to his chest as he stared me down. I growled, not liking his grubby hands on what was mine and I tensed to get him away from him until I felt two hands grip my shoulders tightly, pulling me back. My eyes remained locked on my Embry as he grew further and further away. I was suddenly shoved into a chair at our usual table and Jared's face was in mine, yelling at me, silently.

"What the hell Paul? We told you to STAY away from him until he phases! You know it's dangerous and he'll understand better after he does!"

"I can't help it, Jared. The pull is so strong. Every time I get lost in my trail of thought, my feet automatically take me to him." I shouted back, frustratedly.

This argument grew more boring by the second so instead of waiting my time, I left, leaving him sitting at our table alone. Screw him right now. I didn't want to stay at school but I knew Sam would be pissed if I skipped out the rest of the day and would tear off my hide, so I had no choice but to stay and endure this bitter-sweet torture.

I had my little soon to be pup in my next class anyway, which made it all better in my head, at least for the next hour. I smiled to myself at that thought. Yes that does sound nice, my little pup. I was finished eating and the only people I talked to was the pack but Jared was still eating at the table so I decided to go to my locker and actually get the things I needed for class.

On my way to my locker I passed the bathroom but stopped abruptly when I heard moans coming from within. But then I froze, catching his scent in the air and I glared at the door. He was in there. I immediately barged my way in and I froze with pure fire and rage building from the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

My little pup was pinned against the wall, skin flushed, face contorted in pleasure as his neck was sucked hard by the fucking Mike douche bag. My body tensed, locked to spring as utter, uncontrollable rage coursed through my entire body. Both my wolf and I wanted to tear this punk to shreds, to make him suffer for touching MY EMBRY. Who the fuck did he think he was, thinking e could do that?

Before I could register what I was doing, I grabbed Mike by the scruff of his neck, yanking him hard away from my little pup as I threw him against the opposite wall. I made sure I threw him lightly since I didn't want to kill the boy, but it was hard not to and I just get my message through to him. I walk over to where he was lying, clutching his arm as his face contorted in as I kneeled down, my face mere inches from his as I spat, venomously,

"You put your filthy hands on him in any way again and I will not hesitate to tear each of your hands off and shoved each one into your two main orifices. Do you understand me?"

He just laid there quivering so I spoke up again, growling. "I said, do you _understand _me?" He quickly nodded, obviously not wanting to entice more anger from me. Wise punk, I'd give him that. I dragged him to his feet and snarled, "Now get your ass out of here and remember what the fuck I said. I don't even want you to look at him ever again. Now go before I really get mad and start lashing out."

He just nodded and quickly scrambled to his feet, not looking back as he stumbled blindly out of the bathroom door, it slamming on his way out. He was gone in a blink of an eye. Now focusing my attention back to Embry, he looked really pissed. Then he started yelling at me…

"What gives you the right to say who I can and cannot see, huh? You're an asshole Paul and I will continue seeing Mike if I want! I don't know what your problem is but you need to get it through your head that I am not a piece of property. You do not own me!"

"Em, look, I'm sorry, truly, but I can't stand seeing him touch you or kiss you, when it's me who should be doing those things not some stupid little fuck like Mike." I reached out to grab his hand but he jerked away quickly, hurting me. Again, more than I was willing to admit.

"That's too bad Paul. Mike is my boyfriend and you are not. He is entitled to touch, kiss, lick and suck me! Will you just leave me alone please?"

"Fine! Have whatever you want, Embry. I'll leave you alone. I just want you to know how I feel about you, to give you that option. Just think about it."

And with that I stormed out of the bathroom, my anger still at the surface as I marched towards the front entrance of the school. I wasn't going to class so I just walked out the exit and ran into the nearby forest and phased as soon as my clothes were off and secured to my ankle.

I was crushed that Embry didn't want me the only thing to do know is to wait for him to phase and maybe just maybe he will imprint on me back. I didn't notice that Sam was in wolf form and heard all of my thoughts.

"Paul what happen?" He asked, confused. I just replayed the scene in my head knowing he would see it. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did you make sure that Mike kid wasn't hurt?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't throw him hard I just threw him hard enough to get the point through to him." I grumbled, hating that I had to hold back. I just wanted to pummel the little fucker for touching Em.

"Paul you shouldn't have done that. You just caused more problems for yourself. It's just going to make it harder for Embry to accept your imprint when he phases."

"I know Sam. I just can't stand it anymore. What if he doesn't imprint on me back when he phases? I can't stand the thought of him not loving me the way I love him. I need him, Sam."

"Paul, there is other ways you can have him. If he doesn't imprint on you, you can claim him. Claiming another shifter isn't an easy task but the first thing you need to do is get him to have sex with you AFTER he phases, while in the process of having sex let your wolf take over your human form and when Embry's wolf sees this his will to and he will bite you and you him. The bit marks will be there for life and you both are bound to each other."

"But wouldn't that be wrong Sam? I mean forcing Embry to be with me. I want him to be with me without having to be forced. I want him to want me too, you know?"

"It may be wrong but it's necessary in keeping your mate if he or she doesn't imprint back. After the claiming is complete the one who hasn't imprinted will either imprint right afterwards or he or she will not imprint at all. After the claim is made the wolf loses the power to imprint.

[If Collin doesn't imprint on me back, I will claim him. It would be wise if you did the same because we have a large pack and Embry could imprint on either Jake or Jared. It's not possible for him to imprint on me or Quil because we already have our mates. If I was in your situation I would claim him the same day he phases.]

"I will think about it Sam when will Em phase any ways?"

"He should phase by the end of the week with the rate that he's growing and developing so you need to work your charm on him quick otherwise you could lose him forever."

"Ok Sam well I'm almost home now so I will talk to you tomorrow during patrol. I will think about what you said though. If it comes down to it I will but I will try my hardest to get him to like me by the end of the week."

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow." After he said that I phased out and Put on my jeans void of my shirt. I really had some thinking to do, and I was freaking tired as hell so I walked inside and headed straight for my room, avoiding my mom's questioning stare as I just wanted to go to sleep and think this over in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review =) that would make me really happy If you do. Next chapter should be coming soon so just bare with me...<strong>

**LOVE all my reader especially the ones who review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I'm going to continue lol. Alright Paul you have to work your magic on Embry….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own just play with the characters.**

**Paul's POV:**

I was jolted awake by my mother's powerful, albeit loud, voice screeching up the stairs, "Paul get your lazy ass up! You have to go to school, breakfast is almost ready."

I groaned, scrubbing my eyes as I glanced at the bedside table. Yeah, it was nearly time for school but damn if I didn't feel like going...Groaning some more, I sat up and got out of bed, sluggishly, wishing that I didn't have to get up at all. I relieved myself in the bathroom, washing my hands before lopping downstairs. I made a beeline towards the kitchen, where the delicious scents of pancakes, eggs and bacon drifted from. _Damn my mom spoils me_. I thought with a smug mental grin. She looked up as I entered, frowning as she looked me over before huffing in annoyance.

"What?" I asked, still sleepy and slightly defensive.

She just shook her head and grumbled, "I told you to get ready for school." She looked kinda mad but I came up with a lie, not feeling an inch bit bothered about attending school today.

"I can't go to school today. There have been vamps in the area and Sam wants us to run patrols in case they decide to come back." I lied, rather convincingly if I say so myself. That was the best lie I could come up with and it seemed to work. She knew all the dangers of a rouge vampire in our town.

With that, she smiled and nodded, accepting what I was telling her. "Okay, Hun just be careful and don't get hurt." Concern and worry laced her voice, reminding me that she hated what I did, though she could resent what I was, who I am.

I sighed and hugged her tightly against my chest. She sighed and smiled up at me, softly. If only she knew that I was already hurting. I needed Embry but he wanted nothing to do with me. And it hurt. It hurt so damn much that I didn't think I'd be able to handle it but so far, I've been alright, barely though. But that kid was just so frustrating. He just couldn't see what we could have between us and was still strung up on that douche bag Mike. I finished eating breakfast in peace, only Em circulating through my mind before I went up stairs and got dressed in my cut-offs. I strolled back downstairs lazily, finding my Mom in the lounge with a book, curled up in a chair. I smiled at her oblivious form for a second before coughing, capturing her attention. I smiled.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving now. I won't be home until late tonight."

She smiled and nodded, waving as I ducked out the lounge and out the front door. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to think about what I was going to do. I went to the woods and phased, scenting the different things around the forest as I'd done a thousand times before, before I jogged up to the cliffs to lay down. I thought and thought for hours it seemed, my deep brown eyes staring off into the distant horizon. As the sun rose higher in the sky, I made my choice. I would claim Embry Call when he phases, that is if he doesn't imprint on me when he first looks at me. There was no way I was going to lose him to anyone else. He was mine. MINE.

With my decision firmly implanted in my mind, I headed back to my house, determined to continue on my quest to get Embry Call to love me back. When I got home, Mom had disappeared. She was nowhere to be found so I guessed that she went to a friend's house or something. I sighed, glancing at the clock. Huh. I realized that it was only third hour at school so I could go and see my pup. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted, needed to. I wanted to be near him since we all reckon he's going to phase in the next couple of days. I needed to be there for that. One, because he was imprint and I wanted to witness his phase. Two, because of the same reason and I wanted to be able to calm him down and three, I didn't want any of the other Dom wolves being there with me. I couldn't take chances, not with my imprint.

I ran up stairs swiftly and showered quickly. I threw on anything that my hands touched first, which happened to be my black cargo shorts and a white tank. I quickly headed out towards my car and headed to school, slightly over the speed limit. What? I was eager to see my imprint, so sue me. I got there just when the lunch bell rang and I was thankful because I was hungry, having not eaten since breakfast and I get to see my pup without having to wait for him to get out of class. I could just sniff him out, which would be damn easy to do. I got to my usual table, plonking down in my usual chair as I slid my tray in front of me.

I caught sight of Embry, being the first thing I'd began to look for as soon as I entered the cafeteria and I almost growled as I saw him trying to talk to Mike. Anger coursed through me and I shot Mike a death glare, one that had him shaking in his boots. He looked back at Embry and with a dead, almost angry voice, he told him to leave him alone before striding away without a second glance. Embry watched him go with tears swimming in his eyes and I felt my heart clench at the sight. Damn, that hurts. I had to comfort him, but would he let me? Somehow, I doubted it but I had to try. I couldn't leave him like that.

I sighed inwardly and ran after him as he stormed out the cafeteria, wiping his eyes. I caught up with him outside the guys' bathrooms, wrapping my hand around his wrist before yanking him backward, into a hug. He gasped and struggled when he realized it was me but there was no way I was letting him go. If I had my way, he'd never leave my arms, Ever. I held onto him tighter as he struggled more insistently.

I don't know how long he was struggling for but eventually, he just caved and began to sob into my chest, making my skin shiver from his tears and my heart quiver at the sight and sound of my upset imprint. "It's all your fault. No one will ever love me, will they? Why can't you let him love me?" He sobbed out. My heart clenched.

"Shh. I know it's my entire fault, I know that Baby but I can't stand seeing you with other guys. It hurts so much. I want you! Why can't you see that I don't just want to fuck you; that I want to hold you every night and make love to you? Why can't you get your head around that and accept it? I only said that to Mike because I'm utterly in love with you."

I know I sounded cheesy but it was 100% true and at least he stopped crying. His body became ridged at my confession and I frowned. _This was going to be bad _I thought to myself as he began to shake furiously. I need to get him out of the school before he phases and exposes our entire pack secret. Sam would kill me if that happened on my watch.

Before he could phase, I grabbed his waist, hoisting his shaking body out the main doors and yanking him towards the bordering forest. When I felt we were deep enough, I hastily I sat him down on the ground and backed away cautiously. It hurt to watch him in pain, especially this pain but it was something we all went through and it couldn't be helped. I just hoped that it was going to be over for him soon. The less suffering, the better.

I heard his panting breaths and his whines. They broke me in two but I couldn't do anything to stop this. He would have to endure. Tears prickled my eyes as he screamed, on his hands and knees now as his body convulsed dangerously. His cries and pleas had my own body trembling, but not with anger, with pain and sorrow of my own. "What's happening to me? Paul please help… It hurts please! Make it stop! Please!" he screeched, back arching with his nose in the air before a distinctive ripping sound filled the air, with a baseline of cracking bones as he phased for the first time into the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. I marveled at his grey coat and his white paw booties. My heart melted as I gazed up on him, my mind momentarily lost from the situation we were in.

His pained whined brought me back from my admiration session and my face crumpled as I saw his. He looked so scared and confused. I wanted to hold him to make it all go away, but I couldn't. He would tear me apart. It was in that moment where I hated that he could accept me more than ever. It was because he couldn't that I couldn't help him right now, at the most important milestone in his life. I held back my anger and growl to speak to him calmly. He needed calm.

"Embry look at me. I'm gonna go behind this tree and phase, like you. I'll look different but don't run, please. Okay?" he nodded his big wolf head cautiously and I went behind the tree, phasing after stripping my shorts. I didn't want to totally freak him out so I decided to talk before I came out from behind the tree.

"Embry? Can you hear me?" he whimpered painfully and my heart clenched. "Embry think what you want to say and I can hear you. I know that must sound crazy but trust me."

"Trust him? What kind of person thinks I'm gonna trust him when he made the only person that I loved break up with me? Trust my ass!"

"Me Embry! I want you to trust me. I want you to love Me! It's time to see what your dominant looks like. If you run, I promise you, I will catch you and take you right then and there on spot. Understood?" I told him, sternly. He whimpered slightly and I stepped out from behind the trees. His eyes widened as I was walking up to him. It looked like he would bolt any second but wasn't having any of that. I was above him in a split second, grasping him by the scruff with my mouth before I began to carry him to Sam's house.

He was bitching all along the way but I paid no attention to him. "Put me down, you fucking asshole! I can walk by myself perfectly fine. I don't need you or your help. Put me the fuck down! Do you get off degrading people this way, you ass wipe?"

I sighed "Listen pup, you do need me. I'm the only one who can keep the other pack members from claiming you and you do belong to me, since I imprinted on you. We are the perfect match. Why do you insist on making my life miserable? All I want to do is love you and protect you from any harm that might come and to make you happier than you've ever been in your entire life. I'll show you how much I love you if you will only let me. Give me a chance."

He just fell silent and I was grateful. I didn't know how much more of his mental shouting I could take. We were bordering the forest now so I sat my pup down to teach him how to phase back.

"Alright pup, will you cooperate with me so I can teach you how to phase back into human form?" He was silent again. I stood up and walked behind the trees, phasing out before I yanked my shorts up. I didn't want to scare him with what he would have to take soon. I walked back over to him and threatened "Since you're not gonna cooperate you'll be stuck outside and have to eat wild animals for the rest of your life." He whimpered at me "So I guess that means you cooperate then? Alright first you need to take a deep breath then think of yourself as a human." I watched as he donned a major look of concentration before his whole body shook again, phasing from a wolf to human. He shrieked when he saw that he didn't have any clothes on. I chuckled a bit then I stopped when he tried to cover himself. I growled in annoyance "Don't you dare cover yourself. You are MINE remember?"

"Fuck you Paul! I am not YOURS. I will cover myself if I please." He shouted out.

I growled again I was about to show him who he belonged to. I had to calm down quick otherwise he would hate me forever and I would never be able to live with myself if he did. It hurt too much to even think about. After my shaking had dissipated and I took several deep breaths, I walked up to him and picked him up bridal style. He fought me of course but I drown out his bitching and started to walk him into Sam's house.

When we got to the door Sam met us. He looked at me with a smirk and said "Paul what did you do to the poor boy? You didn't claim him yet did you?"

I just laughed and sighed "I wish Sam but the little pup keeps bitching and screaming, he doesn't know his place yet but he will soon find out if he keeps this bullshit up." Sam chuckled and Embry fell silent, looking scared of me for once. Yes, he knew what I was capable of, even if he didn't experience it first hand and he didn't want to risk it. Too bad it was going to happen sooner or later whether he liked it or not anyway. But he didn't need to know that yet, ha.

_Bout damn time he shut his trap! _I thought to myself. I walked him into the house and to my surprise the whole pack was there. They all looked as we walked into the room. I noticed Jared eyeing my very naked Embry so I growled at him in warning. I grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped my pup tightly in it; I didn't want everyone seeing what was mine and only mine. After I was finished wrapping him up, we sat down with him in my lap. He looked exhausted so I laid him against my chest. Once I did that, he nuzzled his face into my neck, obviously attracted to my warmth and love even though he had to be half asleep to do so and was too stubborn to admit it when he was wide awake.

My wolf was jumping for joy, snuggled up with our mate until Jared spoke "So I take it he phased. Did he imprint on you?" I sighed, sadly.

"No Jared, he didn't, not yet." My heart melted when I heard the slight snores coming from my pup. I wanted him to be well rested so I went to one of Sam's spare bedrooms and laid him down.

When I laid him down he started to whimper "Mmm Paul… *snores* come back."

My heart fluttered with happiness because my pup was dreaming of me. I cautiously walked out to the main room looking for Sam. I found him with little Collin balled up in his arms asleep. I had no idea why Collin was here, or why Sam was holding him nor did I care. All I wanted was for the rest of the pack to leave so it would be Sam, me, Collin, and Embry. Sam got the hint by the look I gave him and he asked the pack to leave.

After everyone was gone I went back to the room. What I heard was either pissing me off or turning me on I couldn't decide. I heard little moans from my pup and I slowly open the door and found him still asleep and very hard.

"Mmm Paul harder, faster." he moaned, breathlessly, making my heart (and other places) jump with excitement. I smirked to myself knowing he was having a wet dream about me. My wolf howled at the knowledge and began to chant 'Take him, mark him, and make him ours'.

I slowly crept up to the bed to slide in. When I got in bed, he snuggled in close to my chest. I could smell his arousal and it was making me horny then he started grinding his ass into my dick. My whole body shuddered at the spectacular feeling and I had to suppress a long, hard groan so I didn't wake him up. It was too much I was about to lose control. I rolled him over so we were chest to chest. God that felt amazing...His erection was grinding against my thigh. I smirked to myself and grabbed hold of his cock and slowly started stroking it, rubbing my thumb over the tip to spread the tiny drops of pre-cum seeping from the slit before slightly tightening my grip and pumping back down, slow and hard. I stopped when he started whimpering, thrusting into my hand slightly.

When I stopped, his eyes shot open wide and stared at me for a fraction of a second with something in his eyes that I couldn't decipher before he covered it up with hate. Damn, that hurt. "What the fuck are you doing Paul?"

I chuckled a little bit, hiding what I was truly feeling. "What was I doing huh? Well I was trying to go to sleep but you started grinding against me." I said with a smirk and he just huffed in annoyance and got up. "Hey where are you going? Come back to bed." He huffed again and took the sheet to lie down on the floor. I was really starting to get mad at this boy's defiance.

As soon as he laid down, I climbed out of bed to pick him and the sheet back up. He growled in frustration as I sat him back o the bed. "What do you think you're doing asshole? I am not sleeping in the bed with you while I'm naked!" he shouted out. I was getting tired of his games so I grabbed him and snuggled him into my chest, holding him tight so he didn't even have room to struggle, not that he didn't try. I just held him tightly until his exhaustion from phasing won out and he drifted to sleep in my arms, even snuggling in for the night which made me and my wolf howl even more. I smiled, closing my eyes.

_Oh yeah, this was going to be an awesome night!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you MrsWolfPack for being my Beta :)<em>**


End file.
